The present invention relates to a device for conveying or pumping fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Fuel pumps of the type under consideration have been known. One of such fuel pumps has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,839. In this conventional pump the direction of the fuel flow in the fuel supply aggregate is approximately horizontal. Since the degassing passage of the aggregate extends approximately parallel to the fuel flow direction and opens near the suction opening of the fuel supply aggregate steam bubbles can occur in the suction area of the fuel supply aggregate and thus flow again directly into the pumping stage of the device. The screen-type filter which surrounds the suction opening cannot prevent this because suction at the pump stage pulls the steam bubbles through the filter.